Who's Anis's boy!
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: This is what i wanted to happen in chapter 17 in  volume 4 Instead of making Tenjou get up graded.SeiranxAnisxKaede ONE SHOT


_**Everything in italic is someone's thoughts.**_

Anis sweetly kissed the red card. Kaede popped out. He had an angry look on him. Anis shuddered.

"Where are we?" Kaede demanded.

"Yeah well, uh about that…,"

"Continue" Kaede teased

"I order you to go on a date…," Anis flushed with embarrassment

"Anis." Kaede started to smile

"With Mikage chan!" Anis added

"Huh, look you little…"

"Hey I'm just trying to help out a friend, that's an order"

"Then I guess I don't have much choice do I? Your wish is my command dominion."

"At least look happy about it!" she pleaded

"No way!"

Anis bent over on her toe toward Kaede and kissed him on the cheek

"Please look happy, okay"

Kaede smirked and blushed a little then ran toward Mikage. Anís smiled back, and just then did she realize what she had done. She didn't mean to kiss him, or did she? Her whole face turned red.

"416-342-1081" Anis read out as she dialled on her phone.

"Hello, Anis-sama, do you need me for anything?"

"Ya well about that…."

**A few minutes later**

Anis walked toward the front gate. She kissed the beautiful blue card. Seiran cheerfully skipped over to her, excited. He stopped in front of her, hands going into his pocket trying to look cool. A light blush started on his cheeks.

"Hello Anis-sama." he smiled shyly. Anis blushed back. She was nervous.

"Hello, Seiran kun"

"This is going to be fun. I'll be playing with my beloved Anis-sama and on a super secret mission!"

_Keep it together, Anis, you can do it. We're here undercover to watch Kaede. Uhh! Seiran is sooooo cute! This might be harder than I thought. Okay all I need to do is keep calm and I can focus better. Breathe, breathe._

"Come on, Anis-sama, let's go on the tea cups!"

Anis quickly ran hand in hand with Seiran into the line up. Seiran turned to Anis with a huge smile. She couldn't help but blush. As Seiran tugged her forward, a pin with a weird puppet on it had fallen. He shyly picked it up.

"I'm very sorry, sir, I didn't mean to bump into you."

The stranger turned around and Anis's eyes widened as she recognized him.

"K-k-kaede?" Anis stuttered and started to blush while remembering what had happen earlier.

"Uh… hey Anis what a surprise seeing you here." He started to turn red. His voice was so fake any one could tell he was not surprised and that he was slightly happy she was here.

"Next!" A woman named Samantha called out. Another woman who looked like the manager took Samantha to the side and whispered something to her.

"Okay, Akane, I understand."

Anis took a closer look at Samantha and noticed she knew this person. Samantha was in her class this semester.

"Hey, Anis, I see I know what to do you don't need to worry." Samantha reassured Anis as she winked at her.

"Um, thanks?"

"How many, Kaede?"

"Two?" he hesitated

"Four? I see okay take that last tea cup in the corner."

"Whoa, I said t…" Samantha shoved all four of then into the cup and went back to the controls. As they sat each looked at each other. Mikage was first to end the silence.

"So, Anis, you and Seiran. You guys look good together. You guys make a cute couple. Who knew you'd have a date too!"

"Yeah, who knew?" Kaede added

Seiran and Anis exchanged an awkward glance.

"Right." They said together.

"Yeah, we're on a date. Right, Seiran-koi? Heh, heh, heh" Anis let out an awkward laugh

"That's right, Anis-koi"

"Koi, huh?" Kaede piped up.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing Kae-idiot." Anis huffed

The tea cup spun and made Kaede slide over to Anis's side. His movement caused Anis to bump into Seiran's grasp. The ride slowly came to a stop. Anis was so embarrassed she grabbed Seiran's hand and ran to the closest tree without thinking. Kaede couldn't bare the thought of what could happen if they were left alone together, seeing as sly as Seiran was and naive Anis was.

Seiran gazed into Anis's eyes. She gazed back and held his hands. Kaede walked up to their side and placed his hands on their back attempting to pull them apart.

**Mikage's POV**

_What if I got Kaede jealous? So jealous that he was too ashamed to even see Anis! So in the end he will land up with me because, of course, that's where he belongs. Right?_

Mikage pretended to trip and fall forward in Kaede's direction. She grabbed Kaede's arm, putting all her weight onto it causing Kaede to push whatever was in his hand forward. Kaede couldn't believe his eyes. He had just made Anis and Seiran kiss. He was so scared to hear what Anis might say to him, so he took Mikage's hand and ran.

**Normal POV**

Both Anis and Seiran couldn't resist to smile and blush. This of all things was pretty embarrassing.

"Well that was unexpected, right, Anis-sama. It's kind of embarrassing if you think about it."

"Yeah"

"Anis-koi, are you hungry?" Seiran started to smile playfully. Kaede peered out from the side of the wall so he could see if anything fishy would happen. Also, by watching them, it would be easier to follow them.

"Uh well, yeah but it's only…"

"Are you hungry?" He asked again but this time in a more serious way. Then he faced his back to the direction Kaede was hiding. Seiran put his hands in the centre of his chest so Kaede couldn't see what he was motioning. Seiran pointed to Kaede with his thumbs. Anis looked at the embarrassed and ashamed boy with the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I see, okay." Anis whispered

"Let's go across the street to a restaurant."

Anis looked back for a second then took his hand and ran. They both made a little laugh.

_This is going to be a little fun!_

"After you, my wonderful dominion" They giggled. He pulled the seat out and offered his hand as Anis sat. She looked at the window hoping Kaede was alright.

"Hey Seiran? By chance did you happen to bring an umbrella with you?"

"Sorry no I didn't. Remember I was sent here by the cards at the time I didn't think about bringing anything in my hands. I am very sorry."

"Well guess we're walkin' in the rain then."

Kaede walked into the restaurant and started to walk toward the love birds.

"So…"

"Oh, hey Kaede. Where's Mikage?"

"She went home."

"ALONE!" Seiran cried

"I have to agree with Seiran, here. You can't ever let your date go empty handed or alone!"

"She didn't leave alone, Anis. Some weird guy with an eye patch and cape came and picked her up. I'm pretty sure she'll be okay 'cause the guy seemed nice. He virtually treated her like a Queen."

"Oh sorry, Kaede."

"Anis-sama, let's go before it get's dark and rains more. I know you don't like the dark so let's hurry."

"Good idea, Seiran. Kaede, you're coming too and that's an order." All three walked out.

_This is so embarrassing! I have to hold hands with Kaede, of all people. Seiran's hand ain't that bad. Well, seeing as its dark, I guess I'm safe. I mean, Kaede can fight and Seiran can blow something up but in other words, they can protect me. _

The only way to get to Anis's home in the least bit of time it was to go down a really scary ally. As they were walking through the ally, Anis couldn't take it. She shut her eyes and held Kaede and Seiran's arms forcefully.

_I'm okay. I'm safe. I have two powerful knights. There's no way I should worry. I just need to stay calm. _

"Anis-sama? Please calm down; we're here with you. It's not that dark. It makes me upset to see you so upset."

_I know you get upset but you didn't have to make such a cute face while you said that._

"Anis, calm down. Besides, I don't think Seiran and I can take your grasp any longer. Anis, we are here for you. We're going to protect you so nothing will happen. There's a few street light. Light that is shining on us so it's not that dark."

"Thanks, guys, you know I feel safer." Anis started to hug them. Suddenly, they had blue and red petals every where. A big flash of light shone on them.

"What happening? Are you two alright?" Anis then felt closer to them. Like a very strong bond. They knew what was going on here. It was an upgrade from the true contracts. Of all things she just had to have a better bond. Now she would have to through the true contracts. But at this time she didn't really care. She knew she was even safer.

**Time skip- they are out of the ally and at the front door of Anis's apartment.**

"Thank a lot, today was really fun."

Anis turned around and gave a sweet and soft kiss on Seiran's cheek. She then tugged on Kaede's arm so he was at her level. She then kissed him passionately. But this wasn't any kiss. This was on the lips.

"Now, it's fair. Both got 2 kisses. One earlier and now." Anis giggled and gave them a cute wink. She then pulled out the beautiful blue and red card and kissed each.

"Bye bye."

_**Sorry if this story isn't so good. This is my first so if you think it was pretty okay or I should do something like put more detail or try not to put run on sentences tell me. But plz go easy on me. Plz review and thanks for reading**_


End file.
